


The Russett Room - for Alec

by Sandpipersummer



Category: Maurice - Forster
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpipersummer/pseuds/Sandpipersummer





	The Russett Room - for Alec

To feel such sweet caress upon my skin;  
Gentle mouth so warm and tender;  
A kind and constant heart, scarce held within,  
When both want and need doth render

Us entwined in our autumnal bower;  
Your hands, their fervent touch bestow  
Longed for magic within this darkest hour,  
Where chance has caused new love to grow.


End file.
